


11x03 - Cursed or Not

by Samanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x03, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Scenario, Season 11, attack dog curse, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanstiel/pseuds/Samanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenario I wrote after seeing the 11x03 The Bad Seed preview<br/>basically how cas got the blanket<br/>I've only reviewed this once so ignored grammar/spelling errors lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	11x03 - Cursed or Not

Cas was shivering. Whatever Rowena had done — the curse had taken a different direction. If Cas had been human he would have already been dead by now, but since he was an angel he could survive it, or so Dean hoped. Surely the curse had never lasted this long on anything before, what else was it capable of? Cas was holding back so far, he was managing it, and he was strong. Dean admired him. He saw how much Cas didn’t want to hurt anyone, he even kept the handcuffs on as a further precaution. He was miserable. Dean somehow felt responsible.  
“Are you alright there, pal?” Dean spoke softly to the man sitting in the chair next to him. He glanced at Sam, who was equally as concerned as he was.  
“I’ll be okay…” Cas reassured doubtfully.  
“You always say that. You need to worry about yourself for once,” Dean stood, motioning his hands for Cas to stand. Cas obeyed and Dean nodded at Sam as he turned his back. “Follow me.”  
“Where are we going?” Cas asked with confusion.  
“I’m afraid you may shake yourself out of your own skin—we’re getting you a blanket,” Dean answered lightheartedly with a little smile in an attempt at softening the situation. Truthfully, he was ready to hunt down Rowena and torture her to get her to cure Cas, but he wanted to remain calm and light to keep Cas calm. The last thing Dean needed was Cas freaking out. Cas followed Dean, Sam watching the two as they left, his nose in his laptop as he searched for information on Rowena’s whereabouts, occasionally calling other hunters for information.  
“So, you prayed to the angels hoping they would help you?” Dean spoke as they walked. Cas nodded.  
“It was foolish…I thought, perhaps they would be forgiving,” Cas attempted at justifying his actions. Dean shook his head.  
“They’re the ones who need forgiveness, not you. Everything you’ve done, Cas, for angels and humans alike—it’s all been with good intentions and for the greater good,” Dean reassured. Cas remained silent.  
The two approached Dean’s room. By this time, Cas was already nearly out of breath from the short walk. He was growing weaker. Dean opened the door and Cas walked inside, standing awkwardly in the room as Dean walked to the bed, which Dean nodded to.  
“Sit down and rest, you’re exhausted,” Dean commanded and Cas sighed, obeying him.  
“I don’t mean to be a burden”—  
“You never do, Cas,” Dean joked, pulling a spare blanket out from his dresser. He sat down next to Cas on the bed and wrapped it around him. Cas embraced it happily, clutching it and pulling it up to his face. He was still shivering. Dean could tell that Cas’s mind was wondering far away from the two of them, his eyes cold and emotional. He was torn, and he was doing a terrible job of hiding it. Dean bit his lip, trying to stay strong for Cas’s sake, but it was hard.  
“We are going to fix this,” Dean whispered to him with a little smile. Cas’s eyes made their way to Dean’s, and he stared at him for a few seconds. The painful look was unbearable, but Dean didn’t move his eyes away from the gaze of his friend. He wanted to comfort him, and he wanted to be there for him like he was always there for Dean. He wrapped an arm around Cas, and Cas immediately fell into him. He was shuddering—from emotion or coldness, Dean didn’t know. He burrowed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck in an awkward hug, cuddling himself into Dean’s warmth. Dean smiled and ran his hand along the back of his companion soothingly.  
“Do you hate me, Dean?” Cas whispered softly after a few moments, his voice hard and emotional. He recalled the angels who had tortured him—they had informed him that his brothers and sisters hated him, that Castiel didn’t belong. He had once again chosen the Winchesters over the family he had been part of since the beginning of time, but they were so quick to abandon him when he made mistakes. Despite all the mistakes Castiel had made, the Winchesters always seemed forgiving and ready to fix things, like a real family. Cas hoped that Dean didn’t hate him, but after recent events Cas began to doubt his ability to be loved.  
“Of course not, Cas…” Dean answered so easily. Cas was instantly relieved, and the unfamiliar human emotions he was experiencing were overwhelming. He still didn’t understand how humans could handle it. He didn’t know how he felt, he was so confused, but these easily spoken words that came from his friend’s lips comforted him more than the blanket he was cloaked in. He lifted himself off of Dean slowly. Dean noticed that Cas’s eyes were lighter, as if a burden had been taken off of his shoulders. He was still hurting, but Dean could swear he saw a small smile on his face before the hardness took his expression once again.  
“Thank you,” Cas whispered, standing up. He repositioned the blanket over him, “This helps.”  
“Well, what’s really going to help is when we find that witch-bitch and get rid of that curse,” Dean spoke, walking to the door. “Then we will all go out and celebrate.”  
“I don’t understand why you still want me around or want to help me,” Cas spoke doubtfully, approaching Dean, “I’m scared I may hurt you or your brother…with this curse…it’s hard to control.”  
“You’re holding up pretty good so far, Cas, just a bit longer. Besides, we are family, of course we are going to help you! And I would rather have you than anyone else, cursed or not,” Dean reassured him with a wide smile, opening the door for Cas.


End file.
